Been Human
by Jerex
Summary: Cameron was designed to be the perfect human replica robot but just how human is she? John intended to find out and ended up in a world of trouble John/Cameron. abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Title: Been Human

Title: Been Human

A Terminator: Sarah Connor chronicles story by Jerex

Synopsis: Cameron was designed to be the perfect human replica robot but just how human is she? John intended to find out and ended up in a world of trouble John/Cameron.

John didn't know what to make of her sometimes Cameron appeared so human, so alive, so natural, not normal but then again who is? But she wasn't, she was unnatural, not alive, an android, a Terminator with a mission to protect him from any threat against his life, and to combat other terminators like Cromatie.

John liked her, sure she was cold and purely logical and left no room for the human emotions but she was a hell of a lot nicer to look at than most terminators, not to mention the first female terminator he'd ever met and the second that hadn't tried to kill him.

He'd got over the fact that she had used him and tricked him when they had first met and could marvel at the fact that he who had been taught by the best hadn't suspected a thing. The supply teacher ruse had raised his heckles, even though at the time he'd assumed it to just be nerves at first, but Cameron had talked with him, walked with him, and even sat down next to him and he never suspected a thing until five minutes after she'd been shot she drove a car into Cromatie and proclaimed that he should 'come with me if you want to live.'

John wanted to live, he didn't particularly want to lead mankind in the fight against machines in the future, he wanted a steady girlfriend and a real and dare he say it normal life, he didn't want to get shot at every other week either.

That said there were two rules that John lived by, these were his own rules he'd come up with all by himself and not of his mothers invention.

1) Life sucked, get used to it.

And 2) Sanity was so overrated.

But this was beyond the point or maybe not as John couldn't see how life right now could get any suckier especially considering the insane situation he was now in.

Cameron on the outside she was beautiful and attractive, but on the inside there was just a cold metal exoskeleton. He shouldn't be attracted to her; she was a machine, a computer chip in an artificial body. But so was his other uncle, his first uncle a terminator, he'd protected him, saved him, even sacrificed himself for him, just like Cameron would.

He was supposed to view all machines like his mother, or at least that's what she thought, however to fight the machine you must understand the machine, it had saddened John when they had destroyed 'uncle Bob' and he hadn't even been as unique as Cameron was, it was ironic or so John thought that instead of stopping Skynet they had lost a valuable asset and weapon with which to defend themselves with.

It disturbed John that he thought this way but knew he couldn't avoid it, he had to be strong, had to make the right decision no matter how hard, but there was one decision he never wanted to make, Cameron he didn't think he could order her destruction much less commit the act himself, he wouldn't be able to bear watching her be destroyed.

She was different it was almost at times like she wanted to understand what it is to be human, almost like she wanted to be accepted.

Cameron had more or less won him over but his mother on the other hand. She would never think of Cam as anything other than a machine. And right now he knew exactly what his mothers reaction would be, horrified, he could practically hear it now.

"YOU SCREWED THE GOD DAM ROBOT!"

Yeah it gets complicated from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Amon-100: thanks for the review, here's how it happened

**Amon-100: thanks for the review, here's how it happened.**

**Gilmore-007: actually Cameron sort of came onto him and then John carried on from there, just read the chapter and you'll see. Sarah doesn't actually know about it, at least not yet.**

**Metroid13: I'm a British Media student, not an English literature teacher so sue me, plus Americans can't spell anyway (Colour not color) so what I like the pairing OK? Push of the whole plot hinges on the line "you screwed the god dam robot" and there's no o ne else from the show other than John who can and will and should be with Cameron, so just jigger off.**

**HeroesBonesSNPB: glad you liked it.**

**android181: that was blunt, there's more to it than sex (actually a graphic sex scene wouldn't be allowed on anyway) and at first Cameron may appear cold and distant, but is there is a spark of humanity within her? Maybe I'll play with that later.**

**Mishelle20: thanks, I'm not exactly new to this I've been writing fan fics for two years now, and I'd like to think I've improved considerably since I started.**

**Tpolich: I let the first chapter get away from me, John got side-tracked and went of topic but I liked it so I kept his personal rules, I mean if my life sucked like that I'd think like that way.**

Chapter 2 Love lust and Hormones

John hated homework, you'd think that considering in the future he would be almost single handedly responsible for mankind's survival that his mother would cut him some slack once in a while. Unfortunately his mother was determined that he should have a full and normal education, as well as studying her own compiled extra-curriculum activities.

After all he doubted it was unusual to find kids his age that could arm, fire, reload, unjamb and clean a variety of guns from various ranges. He still had a lot to learn before he got as good as his mother though.

He was half-heartedly trying to finish his homework in his room although for the most part it looked like he was lying on top of his bed staring at the ceiling. It was getting late, not that the time mattered to John; sleep came elusively for him so he may as well get a couple more lines done than spend the next few hours tossing and turning.

He had just about given up when there was a knock upon his door John freezes immediately but forces himself to relax as he realizes his mother wouldn't bother to knock first, the door opens revealing Cameron his very own robot bodyguard. Clad in a tight pair of jeans and a faded white t-shirt, his t-shirt he vaguely recalled, her feet were bare and dainty prompting the random thought 'did all Terminators have such dainty toes?'

"You're awake" Cameron said simply stating the obvious while staring at him with those adorable warm and fuzzy eyes of hers.

Adorable? Warm? Fuzzy/ John must be more tired than he had thought.

"Needed to finish my homework" John sighs and lays back down, his eyes ached.

Cameron paused while she thought it over or processed it or whatever, John heard the door close and assumed she had left him until he hears the bed creak and feels her presence as she sits down beside him.

Forcing himself to look up he see's her pick up his homework "I will finish it" she says as she picks up his pen, she could mimic his handwriting perfectly so there wouldn't be any complaints from school.

He should rest his eyes again but he just couldn't draw them away from her, she tipped her head to one side as she wrote probably just a mannerism she'd picked up from someone, it made her look so cute.

'No!' john scolds himself 'Robot guardian, she's a robot and she's, she's your sister, remember she's your sister'

'But' the voice in his head tells him 'she's not, she just plays it when you're at school, plus she's seeexxy'

John blinks did he really think that or was the lack of sleep making him delusional? John blushes madly, more so when he realizes Cameron is looking at him.

Cameron stared at John, having finished his homework she found that he was behaving strangely, he was all taught with tension and worry, she wanted to put him at ease but wasn't sure how, accessing her memory banks she compares recently learnt behavior and comes up with a course of action.

John nearly jumped a mile when Cameron reached over and started stroking his left cheek with her hand, a warm smile on her face, John reached up to remove her hand but hesitates as already the constant tension was leaving him, it felt so good all he wanted was for her to continue with her caresses.

Cameron moved forward getting closer and closer to John their lips brushed and Cameron acts first deepening the kiss on his lips, Johns mind reeled, having never had much time for contact with girls, he hadn't much experience at kissing and was both elated and freaked out that he was enjoying this.

Cameron pulls away from John breaking the kiss, still smiling warmly. She had succeeded John had relaxed and even been responsive towards the stimuli, seeing him pleased, pleased Cameron who now noticed that John was looking at her again this time longingly.

'She was a Terminator! She was just a girl well okay a robot girl it still counts. No it doesn't. But she kissed you, kissed me.' Johns mind was a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts and desires, but instincts overrode his common sense, he was just a teenage boy and she was a hot girl (on the outside) and the internal debate was short lived.

John reached over and pulled Cameron into an embrace kissing her back he was sure it was sloppily done and Cameron had seemed surprised by his actions but then she melted into the embrace kissing him back with renewed vigor.

Dam the consequences he loved her and that made everything right.

Cameron had witnessed similar acts and could go along with it, but something deep inside of her, perhaps a rogue program or a unfixed glitch or maybe, just maybe a spark of humanity inside her actually wanted to do this rather than just mimicking the act, could she really feel the emotions instead of pretending to feel them? John was fondling her hair; the sensations that allowed her to know when someone was touching her, or when she had received damage as well as been considered a sort of pain it could conceivably be c form of pleasure. Cameron knew what to do next.

John was surprised when Cameron pulled of his shirt but found that the touch of her soft hands over his body was amazing, it seemed only natural not to mention fair that he returned the favor, right?

Cameron's body was perfect it wasn't the first time he'd seen her naked but with the rapid events over the last few days, the cold night air and been accompanied by his mother who was in the same state of undress, he had been unable to fully appreciate her naked form as he could now.

He truly never intended for anything to develop and would never have expected in his wildest fantasies that Cameron would have gone all the way. It was only in the afterglow, as he curled up under the sheets clutching his nude robotic guardian to him that it sunk in.

"You lost you're virginity to a Terminator!"

'You screwed the God dam robot!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chris St Thomas: I hate getting flamed

**Chris St Thomas: I hate getting flamed.**

**CommonGreatness93: pity I'm discontinuing it.**

**Metroid13: I never claim to be mature, and it was hardly mild.**

**HeroesBonesSNPB: Lol, nice review.**

**Amon-100: there will be no more, and maybe they spell it like that in America but I'm from Britain.**

**Koda-san: Fan fiction is about writing your own stories for TV, Film, Books even Comics that you like or have an idea for a story for, or more commonly both, it does not have to fit the show completely and can even be a crossover of two different shows, (mine isn't this) and as such it does not matter if my story could never happen on the actual series.**

**Tpolich: would have probably done more, but I think I'll stick to the Japanese Manga and the MGM shows from now on.**

**Mishelle20: nothing really**

**Glaivester: I like your style, your funny, in case you haven't noticed I'm in a bad mood.**

**lily1121: one fic I've read claims that she has a human heart and brain and was effectively a real cyborg, rather than a machine with a coating of flesh and John meets the human girl she was made from after her destruction, another has Cameron claiming a human terminator hybrid baby was impossible as she is effectively sterile. In my fic she is a standard terminator who begins to feel feelings.**

Chapter 3 the cliff-hanger of doom

John awoke as he felt the warm body beside him slip out of the bed they had shared; he turned over and blearily asked "Cameron?"

"I have to go" Cameron replied swiftly and to the point as she put her clothes back on "No, I mean" as Cameron pulled her shirt over her head she turns to face John a quizzical expression on her face. John takes a deep breath "What happened, it was wrong, we shouldn't have…It never happened, we weren't together and were not going to do anything like this again, we forget it ever happened understood?"

A flash of emotion appeared on Cameron's face "Understood" she said and handed johns pants to him, John blushes and snatches them out of her hands.

"John" Cameron asks, not turning away, as he looks at her she continues "What if I didn't want to forget?" John gaped at Cameron "what if I wanted to be with you again?"

John looks at her hopefully "Do you want to?"

Cameron nods her head and smiles "Yes" she says and reaches over to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"You can want?" he asks dazed.

Cameron considers and nods her head slowly "want you" she whispers.

John leaned towards her as Cameron leaned into him, just as there lips brushed, the door opened surprising both of them.


End file.
